


Stay

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Politics, Post-Canon, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Zoya and Nikolai have a disagreement and it leads to a confession.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @kestrel-of-herran on tumblr, confession during argument

“We want Zoya Nazyalensky. Even in Novyi Zem, we’ve heard of her power. And we know that grisha powers pass on through their children…” The delegate’s voice trailed off, but Zoya knew what he was implying. She’d be forced to marry someone of their choice and have as many children as they desired for the chance that they could have more powerful grisha under their control. She clenched her fist and let her nails dig into her palm instead of doing something impulsive that could end the these crucial negotiations. In the chair next to her, Nikolai was practically vibrating with rage. 

“Absolutely _not_ , Mr. Mozi,” he practically spat. 

“She would be treated well, of course. She would never want for anything and any family she has here in Ravka would be free to visit at any time,” the delegate continued, seeming not to notice the king’s clenched jaw. Zoya bristled at his words. She was a  _warrior_  who had clawed her way to the position she had today. She had fought armies, the Darkling, the Saints themselves. She would not be relegated to some housewife who’s sole purpose in life was to have and raise children. Unless-

“We’re offering generous terms, your majesty. Half of our navy at your disposal. Access to our trade routes. Military aid against Shu Han and Fjerda.” He leaned over the table. “Ravka needs all the help it can get. All it will cost you is one general.”

“I accept.” The words were out of Zoya’s mouth before she could think more about their consequences. Nikolai turned to her with an expression of betrayal.

“General Nazya-”

“This is our best chance, your majesty,” she hissed urgently. Mr. Mozi watched them with interest. 

“General, we cannot sign you away.”

“You can and you will if you want to keep this country.” She looked away from his wide hazel eyes. She wasn’t lying, so why was it so hard for her to meet his gaze?

“Excellent, General Nazyalensky. We’ll have a treaty drawn-”

“Mr. Mozi,” Nikolai interrupted with a pained smile pasted on his face. “If you and your party could give us a moment.  _Alone_.”

The man’s blinding salesman smile didn’t dim. “Of course, your majesty.”

Nikolai waved his own guards outside as well and they were soon alone. They instantly dropped the titles they’d been using in front of the guests.

“Zoya, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Nikolai yelled. He pushed his chair back and started pacing the length of the room. “You can’t just sell yourself to Novyi Zem!”

Zoya crossed her arms. A breeze flitted about the room, rustling papers and extinguishing candles. “It’s the best chance we have, Nikolai. I’m just a general anyways, you can just promote Genya or David. Ravka needs this.”

“And what if they turn you against us? Against me? You’re too valuable, Zoya.”

“I swear on my life I will never raise a hand against Ravka. If they want me, then for the sake of our country, so be it.”

“And you’re okay with this,” Nikolai asked. He was suddenly across the table from her, fury etched into every feature. He slammed his hands onto the table, making the surface rattle. A glass of water overturned and a dark stain started spreading across a map of Novyi Zem. Nikolai didn’t seem to notice. “You’re fine with being nothing more than a brood mare for another country who would like nothing more than to see Ravka reduced to rubble.”

“I told you. If it’s for the sake of Ravka, I’d gladly die. This option seems much easier than dying anyways.” She tried to give him a sharp smile, but the corners of her mouth wouldn’t lift no matter how hard she tried. 

“It’s always Ravka this, Ravka that with you,” Nikolai snarled. “What about your life here? Your friends? Me?”

“You?” Zoya laughed. She’d practically been mooning after him for years and he’d never noticed. “What about you? You’re my king, nothing more.”

She might as well have slapped him. “Zoya…you’re more to me than just a general. You know that.”

“Oh, do I? I used to fawn over you like a love-struck child. I spent three nights a week drinking with Genya and complaining about how dense you are. Genya always told me you’d come around. But you never did. And now look at us.” She waved her hands around the room. “I’m sorry, Nikolai. But this is what’s happening.”

His hands were suddenly gripping her wrists, right above the dragon scale fetters she’d almost died for. He leaned in closer until they were sharing breaths. Zoya’s breathing hitched. 

“Zoya Nazyalensky. I’ve loved you from the very beginning. When we were nothing but Sturmhond and the Darkling’s favorite. I know I’m a dense bastard, but if you have a single scrap of affection left for me, please.  _Please_  don’t do this,” he begged. 

“I-” She met Nikolai’s gaze and lost the ability to speak. So instead she closed her eyes and the space between them. Nikolai made a noise in the back of his throat as her lips met his. He pressed her into the back of her chair and she let him. The kiss felt desperate, urgent, and much too short as Nikolai pulled away. 

Zoya touched her lower lip. “Nikolai-”

“Please, Zoya. Stay. We can work something out with the Zemeni, just not you. We can get what we want another way.”

“Nikolai…”

“Stay.”

Zoya sighed deeply. She could never say no to him. She intertwined her hands with his. “We’ll find another way.”

His relieved smile convinced her she made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @wafflesandkruge for more content!


End file.
